


He was my sun & He was my moon.

by peachyyming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmates, different personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyming/pseuds/peachyyming
Summary: He shine during daytime, bright like the sun, yet dark when night come.He glow on the day-night, bright like the moon, yet hazy during daytime.People see minhyuk as a very bright, friendly and loud person, what they didn't know is that is his coping mechanism for loneliness. deep down he is a very emotional and lonely person who listen and sing to sad song when night come.Changkyun are cold, he isn't exactly good at making friend,lack in words but once you managed to get into his little world you will feel warmness in his words and action.they were so different...but they said different are what make you similar and what's complete a pair.but are they the missing pieces of each other ?





	1. Changkyun making new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shine during daytime, bright like the sun, yet dark when night come.  
He glow on the day-night, bright like the moon, yet hazy during daytime.
> 
> People see minhyuk as a very bright, friendly and loud person, what they didn't know is that is his coping mechanism for loneliness. deep down he is a very emotional and lonely person who listen and sing to sad song when night come.
> 
> Changkyun are cold, he isn't exactly good at making friend,lack in words but once you managed to get into his little world you will feel warmness in his words and action.
> 
> they were so different...but they said different are what make you similar and what's complete a pair.  
but are they the missing pieces of each other ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter fics, please bare with mistake in grammar and spelling as i am not very good in english and english is not my first language but i love writing so :)
> 
> If you enjoy this first chapter please write a comment or leave a kudos to motivate me to write more. chapter will be update once a week or once in two week.
> 
> Enjoy :))

Changkyun recently move back to his old town-seoul, his hometown. he move to boston at the age of 9 years old due to his father job requirements and when he turn 20 he decided to move back to his old town, his born country. To further study here but also to find and knowing his own root. He was a reserved child, not good at making friends, enjoy solitaries, not good at expressing his emotions and often being mistaken as snob due to his personality and facial expression. Growing up in a foreign country changkyun find it hard to approach people due some racism treatment he received since at such a young age.

Changkyun arrived at seoul one week early in order to sort out his college paperwork and administration. He managed to rent a small apartment with one bedroom to live while he’s in seoul with the help of his father’s friend. He’s father has been very supportive of changkyun’s choices in pursuing a totally different path then him, changkyun’s father is a scientist and his brother is also working in science related fields, despite having a different interest with his whole family, changkyun’s family has been very supportive with changkyun’s choices, especially his mother.

Today’s is his first day at college, to be very honest he is extremely nervous in meeting new people and to start the new chapters in his life, despite being in his own tongue language country, changkyun’s still find it hard to get used to living here eventho its only has been one week since he arrived and his lack of communication skill in using full korean as his korean vocabulary are quite limited because apart from his family in boston he doesn’t have any korean friends that he can practice his korean which doesn’t exactly helping much to ease his nervousness. 

Majoring in Musical Composition, making music has always been his hobby but he decided to fully pursuing in this field after long thinking. Apart from from his major he also take an additional course which is Korean Language and culture.

Dressing up in black shirt, black denim jacket and jeans changkyun decided to go his class 20 min early in order to avoid any possibilities of him getting lost while trying to find his class. Walking down the hallways changkyun trying to find hall no A54, his first class for this semester is fundamental of music. Standing infront of the hall door he take a deep breath before entering the class hall you can do this giving his mind a little mind boost. The hall already fill up with few stranger faces that are now can be called as his classmate. Searching for an empty seat he found a perfect spot at left side of the hall wing, near the window. He walk there and taking his seat, taking out his pen and notebook and wait for his classmate to slowly fill it up the class.

Just a few more min till the class started one particular student entered wearing a mustard beanie and black and yellow outfit making him look like a bee. _What a bold choices of color_ changkyun thought in his mind. The boy go straight to seat next to him. _**‘**hi im, Lee Jooheon lets be friend, are you new here ? I’ve never seen you before’ _the boy introduce himself with a bright smile and dimples in his face._‘I’m Im Changkyun, yes I am’_ he replied with aloof expression on his face the one he unintended to do. Changkyun immediately feel bad as the boy reply _‘oh okay’_ with a difficult expression on his face, before changkyun can even explain the lecture entered the class making him feel bad and awkward thru out the class.

_‘Im sorry, I didn’t mean to sound cold, just now. Im just not good at socializing with people and yes I do want to be friend with you, im sorry if I make you feel offended and awkward’_ Changkyun explain himself as soon as the class ended. Jooheon who is now standing wanting to go out already turn his back to the younger boy and chuckles _‘it’s okay im not offended at all but it does turn the situation awkward tho, wanna hang out with my gang since our class already ended today?’_…_‘I want to but I have another class that I need to attend the at 3'_ changkyun replied relief as the boy didn’t get offended by his reply earlier. _‘Oh, I don’t remember our course have another class today?, did I missed checking our class schedule today ?’_ jooheon reply in confused expression, his voice is low it was more like a murmured to himself but still managed to be hear by the younger. _‘Oh no, I take extra classes, in different course, that’s why’_

***dings*** Jooheon’s phone making a little sound notifying his owner that he has new text coming in from his group chat.

> ** [Seokie Hyung]** joohoney, have your class ended already ? Lets grab lunch together. Our class already ended 30min ago
> 
> Yes hyung, just ended. Sure ! it’s the other joining too ? **[Joo] **
> 
> **[Nunu Hyung]** Not sure with ki and min tho, but yes me and hyungwon will be joining since we are in the same class anywy
> 
> ** [Kihyunie hyung]** I’ll be at college in 30 more minutes since I have class at 2, minhyuk said don’t wake him up until 2 since his class is at 3 so no for him I guess hahaha
> 
> Okay then, see you guys at cafeteria, oh btw can I bring new friend to join us ? **[Joo] **
> 
> **[Wonwonie]** You already make new friend in your class ?? that’s fast. But yeah sure. See you then.
> 
> Hehehe okay see you. **[Joo]**

He click his phone off and shove it to his jeans pocket. _‘Want to join me go grab lunch with my hyungs while waiting for your next class ? you can make a new friend there’_ jooheon ask. Hyung? Changkyun thinking before replying _‘sure’_ although he not sure whether that is a good decision considering his nature of not knowing to socializing and tend to make the mood awkward with people but it doesn’t hurt to try right ?.

They silently walked their way to cafeteria. They didn’t talk much but jooheon did ask several question like where does he live before and why he decide to come back to study here instead of boston.Just a basic question people make as a first step in making a new friend.

Arrived at the cafeteria. They see at group of 3 people waving their hands making sure they both noticed them there. So they walk to the group, and jooheon greet the group in the bro manners greeting._ ‘This is changkyun, my new classmate from boston, hes not familiar here yet so I invited him to join us, its okay right ?’_ _‘Hi changkyun, Im shownu the oldest among us, majoring in economics’ ‘Hoseok here, but can also be know as wonho. sec oldest’ ‘Hyungwon, we all major in economic’_ while raising his hand a little bit. _‘Hi everyone im changkyun’_ he smile shyly. _‘we gonna go order food first okay’_ jooheon said and only received nodded for respond. Sitting back in the group table, they began to eat while chatting together.

_‘Babe!’_ shownu suddenly low shout in midst of talking while waving his hand lightly in the air. A boy in brown cardigan noticed him and giving him a bright smile while walking towards them. He kissed shownu’s cheeks lightly.._’supp guys’_ he greets. Hoseok chuckles _‘im still not used to seeing u guys together even after 6month’_ … kihyun roll his eyes. _‘This is kihyun, majoring in photography & also my boyfriend’_ shownu introduce while the others start rolling their eyes jokingly in disgust.Kihyun just laugh before saying _‘emm is this the new friend u were talking about earlier joo ?’_ Jooheon just noded. _‘hello, im im changkyun, nice to meet you’ …. ‘Oh nice to meet you too’_ kihyun smile back to him.

The atmosphere are awkward and silent and bluntly- _‘all 5 of you guys have been friend with each other for how long ?’_ changkyun asked. They all look at him shocked and confused by the sudden question _‘Oh im sorry if I look to noisy asking that question’_ changkyun timidly said. Kihyun shook his head _‘oh no no, its just you have been so quiet and then suddenly ask a question like that’_ kihyun laugh making his eyes turn like a crescent moon,_ cute_ changkyun thought._ ‘ Its actually 6 of us, There’s actually one more person that is absent in this lunch right now, my roommate….well his in the middle of something’_ kihyun said. _‘yeahh….sleeping’_ hyungwon respond unimpressed. Kihyun chuckles then taking his phone out to check the time and _‘Oh I have to call him to wake him up’_ he dialed the person number and the person pick up _‘YAAHH !! Wake up you tell me to wake you up, so WAKE UP !’ ……..’SHUT UP I ALREADY AWAKE !! AND THANK YOU ??!!’_ they all can hear the shouting coming thru the phone, wonho snicker _typical loud min _he thought. _‘Good, now go get ready’_ _ 'its still earlyy !!!'_ the person reply and then end the call abruptly. They must’ve been really close to each other to be able to do that changkyun thought.

Kihyun stand getting ready to leave _‘Okay guys I need to leave now, gotta catch my class’_ looking at shownu _‘Bye babe, I’ll text you once my class is over okay?’_ leaving small kiss to the elder’s cheeks then looking to the younger _‘nice meeting you, we should hang out more in the future’_ smile then walk away from the table. They stay there for few more solid minute accompanying changkyun to kill time before his next class.

2.30PM – the clock showed on his phone screen_ ‘I need to go now, my class is at the other side of the building, thank you so much for accompanying me’. _The younger and joo exchange number since they were classmate and then they go separate ways. Changkyun walking to the west side of the building to go to the introduction class of korean language. 

The younger then take a seat as soon as he entered the classroom. He seat in the middle of the classroom because he need to concentrate in this class in order to excel his language. 

‘Hello everyone’ a bright voice greets the room. A boy in soft blue shirt and short dark brown hair smiling very brightly, _a sun bright like a sun_ changkyun thought. The boy stand in at the front of the classroom suddenly making an introduction of himself._ ‘Hello everyone I’m Lee Minhyuk, you can call me minhyuk or if can get along well you can call me min hahaha’_ the boy said. 

_He so bright and his smile..cute...Minhyuk...Lee minhyuk... _changkyun thought.


	2. That Lee Minhyuk guy

Minhyuk proceed to seat on the table in front of changkyun after giving his introduction. He then again saying hi and hello to the classmate sitting next to him, in front of him. Turning his back to greet changkyun_ ‘hello let’s get along well’_ in slightly high note the younger doesn't know how to react so he just nodded not even smiling and minhyuk smile awkwardly to his response. _Again changkyun seriously? _regretting his action again. And that’s all their interactions they had for the rest of the day. The class ended at 5pm. 

7:30pm 

Minhyuk gotta run to his part time job, his shift is at 8pm. He decided to take a part time job in order to gain extra money and to keep himself busy-he need this. 

_‘Minn do you still need to keep this job, aren’t you tired?’_ His roommate ask. _‘You know why i did this ki and its okay im used to it’_ he smile. _‘I know but the semester start already and im sure you gonna be busy even without the need to keep this work min’_ kihyun replied, even tho they always quarrel and dissed each other but deep down they care so much for each other. _‘I’ll stop once it feels too much for me okay, i need to go now ki. My shift end at 11pm, i know you love me but don’t stay up to wait for me okay love hahahaha’_ min jokingly said. _‘You are so annoying’_ kihyun replied while rolling his eyes. Ki know his friend joke in order to make him less worried about him. 

Minhyuk work at the 24hours convenient store near his apartment. Apart from being exhausted he actually enjoy working there as he got to meet many peoples and he actually make friends with some of this shop regular customers due to his friendly nature. 

30 min till his shift end one customer entered the wearing an oversize grey hoodie hanging low very low from his head and black shorts. Minhyuk can barely see his face when he entered. Minhyuk eyeing the customer from the counter because he look suspicious and has been roaming around the shop for like 15min. The elder can’t take it anymore so he goes to the customer, wanting to help or to be honest he do it in order to prevent any items to get stolen because that boy really look suspicious.

_‘Hello can i help u, is there anything that u specially looking for ?’_ He ask a in a very manner tone. _‘No it’s okay i found it already_’ the person reply in a very cold and deep voice. _Ok_ Minhyuk reply in his heart annoyed probably because he’s tired and his partner who supposed to take over the shift haven’t arrived yet. He walked back to the counter ready to calculate the customer's items. The customer followed him also ready to pay for his stuffs.

_‘It’s 36,000won’_ min said no longer in his bright tone still annoyed. The customer noticed different from his tone earlier so he raised his head a little bit allowing the cashier boy to see his face realizing that he might offend the boy ealier. His eyes meet the cashier face whom now busy stuffing his stuff in the plastic bag. _That guy..that lee minhyuk guy _his mind rewind back the scene earlier at the class room, the boy with blue shirt and bright smile. Their eyes met _‘wait you look familiar’_ min pause trying to work on remembering that boy face_ ‘ah! you the cold guy from the class today’_. Changkyun froze he didn’t expect to make a such a first impression as-“cold” towards anyone, but then he remembered the only conversation he had with this boy are all..cold. ‘ sorry I didn’t-‘ his word were cut by the sudden entrance of someone. _‘Yaah ! You late for 5min!’_ Minhyuk shout. _‘Ahh hyung sorry sorry’_ the boy in glasses answered he is minhyuk’s partner that supposed to change shift with him. _‘36,000won sir, please make your payment so that i can end my shift that supposed to end 5minute ago’_ minhyuk said then followed by changkyun quickly giving him 50,000won note to him. He give back the balance and then rush his way back to the staff room once his partner reach the counter to exchange their shift leaving changkyun clueless. 

Minhyuk went back to his shared apartment, take a quick shower and lay on his bed wanting nothing but a good deep sleep. He check on his phone he knew there’s a message that need to be read because he barely have time to read it while working -_31 new messages_ he then close back his phone, not bother to actually checking the text, he just tired really tired. Thank god his class start at 10am tomorrow, still early but at least it is not early in the morning. He then close his eyes and fall asleep. 

> 


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk waking up to people chattering in their living room, he lazy open his eyes and literally dragging his body to the door to see if they have a guest coming to their house. _"_Oh good morning, sorry if we were being loud this early" minhyuk see shownu were sitting at the dining table having breakfast with his boyfriend-minhyuk's roommate Kihyun. "Yes you were loud but its okay, can u make me breakfast too please'" the boy in his pajama pouting. sightly shaking his head kihyun head back to the kitchen to make a fresh pancake for minhyuk who is now sitting across shownu and placing his head on the table. "We are lucky aren't we, for me to have him as the love of my life and for you to have a friend of your life'" shownu said smilling and staring at the back of his bf. "Hyung too early, too early for me to be listening to your love confession towards him" shownu chuckles. 

Minhyuk and kihyun walk to their building department together since they both are in the art department- kihyun is taking a photography course meanwhile minyuk is in the graphic course. They both have the same class today which is fundamental of arts. 

The class ended at 12.30pm, so minhyuk and kihyun decided to have lunch together, both of them still have class in the afternoon and were too lazy to head back to their apartment. They choose to grab a coffee at the nearest cafe. "Oh hyungg~!" a cheerful voice greets them from behind, Kihyun turns around to see the owner of the voice only to found to smiling figure. One in his bright color clothes while the other are in the total opposite color. Kihyun chuckles at the different. "Jooheon ahh, Oh" minhyuk turn around after finish placing his order. "what is he doing here? You guys know each other ?" pointing finger at the boy in black casuals. "Hyung ! he's changkyun, don't you read group chat ? i added him yesterday" "He's too lazy to check the text" kihyun answer. "I check but don't read it" Minhyuk explains. "We'll sit first, come and join us after you guys order ya ?" Kihyun said before heading to an empty table next to the open window. 

Once seated "You know changkyun ?" Minhyuk noded "by chance" he said. The two boy walking to their table and seat. "I forgot to introduce this is-" "they know each other" kihyun cut off jooheon's words. "what ? You guys know each other?" minhyuk nodded "we're in the same class" the younger reply slowly. "what class? Language class ?" "emm" minhyuk reply. "so you guys can get close, changkyun you can be friend with min hyung, he can be alil loud sometimes but he actually nice" joo said looking at the gloom boy with his head hang low. "excuse i'm still here u know ? Also i don't think he wants to be friend with me" the remarks got a lil pinch on his thigh by his roommate with a hiss "be nice". Meanwhile changkyun still silent. 

Walking in the hallway to their next shared class changkyun silently follow minhyuk without saying anything until the older speak "do you really need to walk behind me like u are my lackey ?" annoyed..

"Ahh s-sorry" he walk fast to match their step again. The older just sigh..

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to offended you before...im just not good with meeting new people and talking to them...i really didnt mean to sound cold to you before" the small boy talk in a very soft voice after they were sitting in the classroom hall.

"What are you saying? Sorry u talk to low" min replied

"I said I'm sorry for what i've done before i didn't mean it" he repeat but before minhyuk got the chance to respond their professor already walking in the hall.


End file.
